This invention relates to a speed-deceleration warning system for a motor vehicle, and more particularly to a system for sending a warning to a driver if speed-deceleration of a vehicle does not reach an expected value although brake means are set on and hydraulic brake pressure rises over a prescribed value.
These kinds of devices have not been conventionally known. It is conceivable, however, that such safety devices will be necessary in order to meet the requirements of traffic safety as car and truck traffic continue to increase. In the near future, it is possible that provision of such safety devices on vehicles will be required to meet government safety standards. In the future, if a hydraulic booster or other such devices are employed for the brake mechanism of a vehicle and the force on a brake pedal is greatly reduced, it will be difficult for the driver to perceive intuitively the relationship between the vehicle's speed-deceleration and the hydraulic brake pressure from said hydraulic booster. Used in the above instance, the safety devices of the present invention will attain their full usefulness. If speed-deceleration of a vehicle does not reach an expected value caused by the intervention of heat or water in the brake mechanism or other such reasons, although the brake pressure may rise over a prescribed value, it is still necessary to send a warning to the driver.